A healthcare environment, such as a hospital or clinic, encompasses a large array of professionals, patients, equipment and computerized information systems. Additionally, a healthcare enterprise, such as a hospital or clinic, may be a multi-building and/or multi-department facility including a plurality of departments, a plurality of information systems, such as healthcare information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), clinical information systems (CIS), and cardiovascular information systems (CVIS), a plurality of storage systems, such as picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), library information systems (LIS), and electronic medical records (EMR), and a plurality of imaging modalities, such as x-ray systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound systems, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, etc. Information stored may include patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, and/or scheduling information, for example. The information for a particular information system may be centrally stored or divided at a plurality of locations.